


【美丽光】天鹅之歌

by noGuardian



Category: Fin - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noGuardian/pseuds/noGuardian
Summary: 灵感来源《Sleepyhead》
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 7





	【美丽光】天鹅之歌

将门轻轻推开一条缝，就能清晰地听到安静的卧房里那女孩温柔的声线。

“……‘就为她奏乐吧。’”她说，“国王垂眼注视着被柔软的丝绸与锦缎拥抱着的、静静沉睡的女儿，心里想着。她多么像一朵玫瑰啊。也许她能听到我对她说话，那样的话，我希望她也能听到她最爱的乐曲，就让里拉琴赐予她美丽的梦境吧。”

“所以公主醒过来了吗？”一个七八岁的小姑娘趴在她腿上小声询问，她的问话引起周围其他孩子们的附和，一双双眼睛里都充满了惹人怜爱的哀伤与渴望。姑娘似乎有些困扰，用手撑着太阳穴“嗯”了一声，才又微笑起来。“那就是下次才能知道的故事啦。”她摸摸小姑娘的头，从软垫子上站起来，“今天很晚了，好孩子都要去睡觉。我看看都谁是听话的好孩子？”

所有孩子都是好孩子。小家伙们争先抱着垫子跑回自己床铺的动作在地板上踩出咚咚咚的声音――多亏楼下是餐厅没有人住。

“大姐姐，”离她最近的那个小男孩忙着钻进被窝，又突然坐起来，“下次什么时候来啊？”

“嗯……这个我也不知道呀。”姑娘笑出了声，弯腰给他盖好被子，“不过我保证，不会太久。现在该说晚安啦。”

在孩子们此起彼伏的“晚安”声中吹熄了灯关上门，还没等把兜帽戴上，姑娘就被站在不远处的人影吓了一跳，紧接着就露出一个人畜无害的无辜笑容：“真巧，晚上好，艾默里克。”

为了不引人注目，骑士长穿的是低调的常服。此刻他微微叹了口气，抬步走来动作自然地脱下大衣披到光之战士肩上：“外面很冷，您穿得太少了。”

“因为跑出来的时候还不到傍晚……”对方小声为自己分辨了一句，倒也乖巧地任精灵动作。“抱歉，让你担心了。”

面对她这样的神情，艾默里克本是一向都说不出什么重话的，但次数多了，他也不得不强迫自己不要再这么心软。“福尔唐家找到我这里的人告诉我您这不是第一次在治疗时间偷跑出来了。”他揉揉太阳穴，微微皱起眉，“我可以知道为什么吗？”

“……”光之战士罕见地陷入了沉默，低下头抿了抿嘴，才又轻轻开口：“我不喜欢医生盯着我的眼神，他们没在看我。”

她将视线转向孤儿院新修的木楼梯，睫毛投下的阴影挡住了眼睛。

“他们看的是死去的英雄。”

事情是从那次精英怪物狩猎战开始失控的。

并不是什么严重的伤势，放在过去顶多几天就能完全痊愈的抓伤让光之战士在回到巨龙首后足足发了两天的高烧。拂晓的贤人觉得蹊跷，强行拉着始终念叨自己没事的英雄从上到下进行了一番细致入微的全面检查。

――而得出来的结果无异于晴天霹雳。

“啊……真是，”而英雄本人，则全然没有表现出一般人在面对此种情况时的反应，只是歉意地笑着，看起来甚至有些尴尬，“我还以为能像上次一样多瞒你们一段时间呢……”

雅·修特拉看起来气得下一秒就会一个崩石砸到她脑袋上，但垂在身侧的手指动了动，到底没有摸向法杖。

她不知道失去光之加护和超越之力的冒险者能不能像往常一样拿崩石当不痛不痒的玩笑，就像不知道这具早早就被严重透支了的躯体还能不能撑过这个夏天。

入夜的伊修加德真的很冷。光之战士在无惧严寒的那段日子里经常穿着单薄到任谁看了都会忍不住皱眉的裙子在宝杖大街采购，还特地研究过贵妇们的装束到底是怎么在保暖的同时还能完美显露出纤细腰身的。前段时间福尔唐老伯爵的女儿节礼物满足了她的好奇心，那条美丽又温暖的裙子在上身之前被上上下下研究了个遍，紧接着就被收进了衣柜里。她舍不得穿。

“然后没过两天伯爵大人就又给我定制了一大堆各种衣服裙子。”提起这件事，光之战士颇有些头痛地按住额角，“明明有几件够穿的就好……我身上这件是我能挑出来的最朴素的了。”

“我能理解福尔唐伯爵的心情，毕竟――”艾默里克停顿了一下，“他没有女儿，不知道您这样年轻女性的喜好，就想每种都放在您面前让您随意挑选。”

“――英雄阁下！”

还没等对艾默里克的回答笑出声，光之战士就被远远传来的呼唤吸引了注意。福尔唐家的管家摆着手小跑过来，先向骑士长欠身行了个礼，这才转向英雄，神情看起来十分无可奈何：“您可算回来了，占星台的医生已经等您等了半个星时了，您要是再不检查，他们都要睡着了。”

“抱歉抱歉，是我的错。”光之战士露出了诚恳的歉意笑容，脱下肩上的大衣还给艾默里克，还开着玩笑：“很晚了，你也早点回去休息吧，不然明天昂德卢保证要怪罪我影响他们的领导人工作。”

“您也一样，一定要好好休息。”

目送着光之战士跟着管家走进伯爵府的门，骑士长才垂下眼，穿上还带着她体温的大衣慢慢地离开。

――――――――

翻新孤儿院是伊修加德复兴工程中的重点项目。龙诗战争虽然已经结束，但它留下的伤痛仍然需要时间来治愈――战争遗孤就是其中之一。光之战士对孤儿院非常上心，实际上，她从最开始就参加了对孩子们新住处的设计工作。

因此当某天下午艾默里克在拜访一位议员回来，碰巧看到英雄阁下坐在圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬广场的水池边给一群小孩子讲故事时，一点都没有感到意外。

“……王子将手放置在胸前，庄重地向国王行礼。‘请允许我见一见那位美丽高贵的公主吧’，他――”

故事戛然而止。光之战士对走过来的艾默里克眨眨眼睛，显然是误解了什么：“艾默里克？有事吗？”

周围所有的孩子齐刷刷扭头来看这位打断了他们故事的不速之客。其中有几个认出了这是高贵的总骑士长，刚惊叫出一声“啊――！”就因他将食指竖在唇前的手势而噤声。“不，没事的。”艾默里克对仍注视着他的女孩摇摇头，“您坐在这里会着凉的。”

不知是想到了什么，光之战士“噗嗤”地笑了一声。“只是坐这休息一小会儿，”她眯起眼睛，“趁着图书馆开放日带孩子们去看书，有点累了，正好在这里给他们讲上次没讲完的故事。”

哦……是上次那个睡美人的故事。艾默里克不禁微微笑起来，向她端端正正地行了个礼：“那么，我有没有那个荣幸，也听一听您讲的故事？”

光之战士的眼睛唰地亮了起来。“那么现在是偷懒时间――”她很开心似地宣布，将身体往旁边挪了挪给他让出地方坐下。“好啦，这位大男孩把我的思路都打断了，我们刚才讲到哪里了？”

“讲到想要拯救睡美人的爱德华王子赶了很远的路来找国王！”一个男孩子举起手，好像很得意自己牢牢记住了故事情节。光之战士赞许地点点头，又继续讲下去：

“王子满心期待，希望自己能拥有看一看那可怜公主的荣幸――他也希望自己能赢回一位未来的王后。但他忘记了，为了尽早拯救公主而星夜兼程，他风尘仆仆，看起来哪还有半分身为王子的威仪？国王只当他是哪个信口胡诌的冒险者，怒气冲冲地斥责了这胆敢挑战国王威信的狂妄之辈――”

“‘艾洛帕公主是我最珍视的宝物、王国之中最娇美的玫瑰。’他严厉地用权杖敲打地面，卫兵应声而出，‘她终有一天将会嫁给另一位能保护她的强大的国王，而你不配哪怕看一眼她的脸。’……”

虽然没有诗琴在手，光之战士声情并茂的讲述依旧让所有的孩子都深深地沉浸在故事中。艾默里克听着故事，目光不由自主地落在身边人的脸上――上一次见到这熟悉的面孔上出现那种面对凶险战斗时、曾令他既担忧又安心的坚毅笑容，是什么时候的事呢？他有些恍惚。是联合军演？是攻打阿拉米格？是与帝国那场险些让他失去她的大战？还是……

他竟已经不记得了。

此刻占据全部视线的笑容截然不同，精灵意识到这是真正只属于眼前女孩的微笑，不是英雄，也不是光之战士，她终于能卸下全部的责任与负担，露出这样轻松的、温和恬淡的笑。真好啊，她以后是不是也能――

他觉得心脏被针尖狠狠刺了一下。

――――――――

阿图瓦雷尔走进办公室时显得有些心不在焉。

这在一向严于律己的现任福尔唐伯爵身上并不是十分常见的事。他对工作的交接仍然和平常一样准确无误，该公事公办的语气也没有因两人日渐加深的友谊而改变，但艾默里克仍然敏锐地注意到了这一点。最近的伊修加德一切都步入了正轨，也没有听说任何对福尔唐家不利的传言，那么能让他这样忧虑的恐怕只有……

他心里一沉。

“……占星台的医师昨晚……”公事结束后阿图瓦雷尔还是没能忍住，对艾默里克关切的目光摇摇头，“情况很不乐观。你要去看看她吗？”

他当然不可能不去了。

问候过同样情绪不佳的老伯爵，跟着仆人来到光之战士的房间轻轻敲了两下门，得到允许后，艾默里克才遣走了仆人，推门进去。

英雄似乎正准备出门，衣服都已经穿戴整齐：“午安。看来今天不怎么忙？”

似乎是刚睡醒没多久，她看起来仍然带着几分倦意。“事情处理差不多了，就想来看看。”艾默里克不动声色地隐瞒了阿图瓦雷尔对他说的话，“您这是要去……？”

“去给孩子们讲故事，我答应他们的。”女孩伸长手臂，用力向后伸了个懒腰，神情满足又愉快，“只要他们好好学习，我就给他们讲故事。”

她的面色比前几日更加苍白了，整个人都在消瘦下去。精灵本想劝她别去了好好休养，话到嘴边，撞见英雄充满神采的眼睛，却转成了另一句带着玩笑意味的话：“我同您一起去吧，上次您的故事讲到一半，把我的胃口也吊起来了。”

“哈哈，真的假的啊，那我可是荣幸之至……”

老伯爵正和阿图瓦雷尔在大厅里交谈些什么，看到他们走过来暂时止住了话头。“又要去孤儿院？”老人望了望艾默里克，最终将视线落在光之战士身上――即便勉强打起精神，老伯爵掩不去的忧愁神情也几乎让骑士长以为大病一场的是他，而不是身边的女孩。光之战士则始终微笑着，似乎是在试着宽慰他：“嗯，孩子们很喜欢听故事，外面阳光也很好……有艾默里克在，您可以放心。”

后半句多少起了点效果，老伯爵的脸色看起来缓和了一点。“早点回来。”他拍了拍女孩的肩膀，“别错过晚饭。”

孩子的天性是爱玩和追寻快乐。最初面对总骑士长时因阶级不同导致的拘谨在几次接触中消失无踪，孤儿院门口的一个孩子远远地看到两个人就飞奔着跑回去，嘴里还大喊着“大姐姐和漂亮大哥哥来了――！”

“噗嗤――”

这个称呼正正戳在英雄的笑点上，瞥了眼露出尴尬神情的好友又笑得几乎直不起腰。“没说错，哈哈哈哈哈……”她捂着嘴，笑声却仍从指缝里泄露出来，“抱歉但……哈哈哈哈，挺适合你的――”

“毕竟艾默里克是我见过最漂亮的精灵了。”

“――！”艾默里克被这突如其来的直率赞美堵得一愣，旋即脸上泛起愈加窘迫的红晕，“咳，请不要这样取笑我……我们进去吧。”

“才不是取笑。”光之战士好不容易才勉强止住笑，加快几步跟上他的步伐，“是真的嘛――”

他当然知道是真的。如果夸赞他出色外貌的是某位贵族家妇人，他可以面不改色、谦逊地对对方加以同样礼貌的恭维，但如果换作她……？

检查过孩子们的学习成果后就是期待已久的故事时间。被围坐在中央的光之战士清清嗓子，继续着上次停下的部分开始讲起。

“步入公主梦中的瞬间，爱德华王子便为梦境的精致与华丽所震撼――这就是以公主的细腻思绪编织出来的宫殿吗？露珠抖抖颤颤凝聚在娇嫩的花瓣中央，远方鸟儿将婉转啼鸣唱成天籁，就连空气中都似有若无地弥漫着怡人香气。然而女巫的忠告仿佛切切地在耳畔响起，他的时间很紧张，那么要怎样寻找宫殿中的玫瑰？”

“他不知道的是，在他踏入宫殿的一刻，鸟儿已经拍打着翅膀，将陌生人的闯入唱给了公主。于是当王子小心又苦恼地在梦境中游荡时，他瞥见了华丽拱门后面、一双惊奇地盯着他的美丽眼睛。‘你是谁？’少女躲在廊柱后，天蓝的眼睛像是湖水般的清澈，‘陌生人，你怎么会到这里来？’”

讲到“天蓝眼睛”的时候好几个孩子偷偷将目光转向了艾默里克，而他装作没看到的样子，起身给光之战士倒了杯温水。女孩揉揉眼睛，微笑着对他道了谢。

“没有任何故事能描写出公主的美丽与纯洁。王子向她行礼，恳求她原谅他的擅自打扰。‘梦境之外，您的故事与美丽都广为流传，’他保持着得体的距离，暗自祈求自己不会冒犯到她，‘高贵的公主殿下啊，您可愿意跟随我离开这虚幻的梦境？我是爱德华，以王子的荣耀向您起誓，即便您不愿接受我的爱意，我也要从恶魔手中保护您。’”

“多么礼貌而炽烈的年轻人啊！艾洛帕公主轻轻从廊柱后面走出来，她从这俊美青年的眼中看不出半分欺瞒，难道他述说的爱意也是这样炽热的吗？未曾向谁吐露过心声的公主被触动了心弦，然而瞳眸之中却蒙上了淡淡的哀愁。‘恶魔太强大了，’她抬步向王子靠近，抬头悲伤地注视着他的眼睛，‘况且，就算离开梦境，我也没有任何朋友可以自由地述说心中所想，仅仅因为我是公主……我的王子啊，那逃与不逃又有什么不同呢？’”

“‘您永远不会那样孤独。’回答她的是王子坚定的誓言，他单膝跪下，轻轻托起公主纤细的手指，将亲吻印在指尖。‘我将伴您左右，若您不希望我将您视作公主，那么，就请成为我的新娘吧……’”

英雄微微眯着眼，身子不由自主地向旁边倾斜，艾默里克及时地扶住了她没让她从椅子上摔下去，她则突然惊醒似地睁大了眼睛。“抱歉，”她按着额角困扰地甩了甩头，对担心地围过来的孩子们露出笑容，“我好像有点累了。”

艾默里克揽在她肩膀上的手指收紧了几分。“我送您回去。”

“也只能这样了。”光之战士无可奈何地点点头，站起身体，歉意地摸了摸一个孩子的头，“抱歉，下次再接着给你们讲吧。”

“大姐姐要好好休息啊！我们会努力学习的！”那孩子用力摇着头，跟同伴们一起簇拥着两个人离开孤儿院。

今天的伊修加德是晴天，被阳光照射在脸上，原本昏昏欲睡的光之战士都又精神了几分。“是昨晚没睡好吧。”艾默里克的手始终都克制地搀扶在她肩上，一边将就着她的步速慢悠悠地走，一边说着宽慰的话，“您最近为孤儿院操了不少心，多休息休息比较好……”

眼看就要到伯爵府了，始终安静地听他说话的光之战士却突然停住了脚步。“艾默里克，”她抿唇，小心地向周围环视了一圈才又说，“我想拜托你件事，可以吗？”

“当然。”对方凝重起来的神情让精灵的心下意识悬了起来。而英雄确定了四下无人，才下定什么决心似的开口：“你能不能劝劝伯爵大人，让我搬出去？”

？？？

万万没有想到居然是这样的请求，艾默里克愣了一下：“可――”

“我不想死在伯爵府。”

这句话实在太过直白，艾默里克一时间失去了语言的能力。幸而女孩也没想等他说什么，扭头望着福尔唐家的大门，脸上再挂不住安慰别人的笑。“之前因为我，伯爵大人已经失去了一个儿子，”她低垂眼眸，被风吹得冰凉的手指紧紧攥在一起，“难道要让他再眼睁睁地看着我也死去？我欠福尔唐家的东西太多了，就算无法偿还，可能的话，我想尽量减少他的悲伤，至少不要让他每次路过那个房间的时候还要想起我在里面停止呼吸的样子――”

“别胡思乱想。”

艾默里克当即打断了她的话，紧紧皱起眉。“您不会有事的，”他重复着，双手捏紧她的肩膀，“你不会有事的，拂晓的贤人、占星台的医师都在寻找治愈你的方法，你一定会好起来的，所以请不要再说这样的话了。”

就如同听到了很可笑的话，光之战士轻轻笑了起来――自被禁止战斗以来，这双眼睛里第一次出现了近乎悲伤的情绪。“我们都清楚的不是吗？”她将手放到艾默里克的手背上，苦笑着摇摇头，“明明哪里都没有出错，没有受伤、没有中毒、没有诅咒，日常饮食起居也都挑不出任何问题，但就是无法控制地衰竭下去……有人能阻止一朵花的凋谢吗？”

她有些说不下去，唇角再度上扬起他熟悉的弧度：“我只希望为我悲伤的人能少一点，或者你们需要承担的痛苦能少一点，这样我就很满足了。”

难道我只能这样束手无策地看着你慢慢离开吗？

艾默里克闭上眼，胸膛中席卷而过的悲伤几乎将他淹没――下意识地他做出了迄今为止最胆大妄为的举动。

他紧紧地拥抱了她。

――――――――

嗜睡、虚弱、几乎吃不下东西……情况急转直下。说到底，从一开始，光之战士踏上的就是连幻术皇都无力挽回的绝路。

“其实我自己都挺感慨的……”

过于虚弱的声音隔着门就更听不清楚，艾默里克站住脚，静静地等着里面的人结束谈话。

“作为战士，没有死在战场上，反倒这么安逸地等在柔软的床上。”光之战士似乎仍然在微笑，“多少人都羡慕不来的幸运啊……”

房门被猛地推开，阿莉塞从里面捂着脸冲出来，甚至都没注意到走廊里的骑士长就带着压都压不住的呜咽就消失在走廊另一段。紧接着跑出来的是阿尔菲诺，红着眼眶，在看到艾默里克时一愣，旋即对他点头算是打招呼，就抹着眼睛去追妹妹了。

最后一个出来的是桑克瑞德。这位陪伴着光之战士一路走来的贤人沉默着，对艾默里克摇了摇头。

他当然明白这是什么意思。

阳光顺着窗子倾泻而下，被暖色拥抱着的光之战士听到脚步声，又撑开眼睛看过来。“你今天有点晚了。”她像是在嗔怪他一般，发出了低得几乎听不到的笑声，“阳光真好……我都快睡着了……”

“毕竟现在是盛夏。”艾默里克半跪在床边，握起她的手――这只曾紧握神兵的手如今柔软无力，细瘦纤细得像片枯叶，“你能听到鸟的叫声吗？就算是现在的伊修加德，夏天也会有鸟飞来。”

女孩真的在倾听。“好像……能听到。”她微笑，支撑不住地闭上眼睛，“艾默里克。”

“我在。”他握紧了她的手。

“跟我讲讲伊修加德吧。”

于是艾默里克开始回忆，然后讲述――讲到尚未被冰雪覆盖的库尔札斯有常绿不衰的茵茵牧草，作为皇都的伊修加德则四处都盛开着鲜花，走在街上总能闻到沁人心脾的花香；讲到各种羽色瑰丽的鸟儿，适应了城市的生活便在这里安家，很多意想不到的地方都能看到嗷嗷待哺的雏鸟……

他停顿片刻，嗓音有些发哑，但仍继续讲着。他讲现在的伊修加德，贵族和平民的孩子可以在一起玩耍，骑士们训练剑术但不再是为了与龙族战斗。他请了最出色的园艺工培育适合伊修加德的绿色植物，也许有一天，会有适应了寒冷的鲜花在路边盛放，就像过去一样……

正当精灵以为光之战士已经睡着了的时候，她却又闭着眼、轻轻地开了口。

“我把故事结局写在笔记本上了。”她说，“放在床头柜第二个抽屉里，我重新写了结局……帮我去讲给孩子们听吧……”

说完，她的呼吸就平稳地沉下去了。

“……王国在爱德华王子的治理下变得越来越强大，终于有一天，他带领着千军万马，来到了曾经蔑视他的国王面前。‘选择吧！’他骑着雪白的骏马，对城墙上的国王高高举起宝剑，‘让艾洛帕公主选择吧！只有公主醒来，我才会下令停止攻城！’”

骑士长的声线不同于温柔的女孩，他将王子坚决英勇的气概完美地展现在孩子们面前，甚至有孩子幻想，王子手中紧握的是不是就是他腰间这柄深蓝色的长剑？

“城墙之内，所有的百姓都听到了这可怕的传言。如果公主没能醒来呢？他们不禁幻想，并为肯定引发的后果瑟瑟发抖，无数人在祈祷――‘神啊，请让艾洛帕公主醒来吧，如今只有她才能拯救我们了！’”

“在暗处活动的是曾帮助王子的女巫。如果她和王子的力量都不足以对抗困住公主的恶魔，那么要是加上全部人民的祈愿呢？渴望和平的力量那样强大，女巫终于找到了藏身于公主梦境中的恶魔，一鼓作气打败了他。玫瑰般的公主悠悠转醒――当她出现在城墙上时，她的美丽让万物都为之失色。‘战争结束了！’她对城墙下的王子微笑，天蓝色的眼睛映出他的脸庞，‘我的王子，你现在拥有最强大的军队――你仍然愿意终结我的孤独吗？’”

“王子将宝剑收起，跳下骏马。‘这是我曾向您许下的诺言，’他对城墙上的公主遥遥地伸出邀请的手，‘我愿意、也必将终结您的孤独，请成为我的新娘吧！’”

“最后，城堡之中举行了盛大的婚礼，最强大的王子与最美丽的公主幸福、快乐地生活在一起，没有人再需要忍受孤独了。”

故事讲完了。孩子们发出了意犹未尽的赞叹。“骑士长哥哥，”一个小姑娘扯扯他的衣角，“大姐姐怎么没有来啊？”

“大姐姐去给你们找新的故事了。”艾默里克对她微笑，揉了揉她的头发，站起身来，“所以你们要继续学习，大姐姐会找越来越多的故事给你们的。”

“我跟隔壁的骑士大叔学会新的招式了！”另一个男孩子兴奋地拿着一把小木尺比划，“下次大姐姐再来，我一定要表演给她看！”

精灵赞许地点头。“她会很开心的。”他轻声说，向孩子们道别，走出了孤儿院。

回自己住处的路上，艾默里克又去了趟伯爵府。光之战士依旧沉沉睡着，静得几乎都快听不到呼吸。攥着笔记本的手紧了又紧，最终，骑士长只是俯身，在女孩额头上印下一个并未惊醒她的吻。

然后他把那本被主人划掉了童话结局、修改过的笔记本放回了抽屉里。

“为什么？”王子看着女巫，难掩悲伤与失望，“恶魔已经被你击败，为什么她还是没有醒来？难道还有别的魔鬼在困扰我的玫瑰？”

女巫对此也无言以对，没有能操控梦境的恶魔做媒介，她无法再让王子进入公主的梦境了。为什么公主没有醒来呢？这是只有艾洛帕公主才能回答的问题。

爱德华王子最终宣布退兵。“百姓没有错，我不会因此而挑起战火。”在为之前的权宜之计道歉后，他向国王发誓，“但我会找到让公主醒来的办法。就让我先留城堡外吧，我答应了会陪着她。”

而梦中，玫瑰般的公主无心倾听鸟儿的安慰，宝石般的瞳眸被忧伤充溢――她可以醒来吗？她能离开梦境吗？可如果醒来了，爱德华王子找不到她怎么办？万一王子来梦中寻找，她却自顾自地醒来了，他该多么悲伤难过啊……

她想，她可以等待的，既然她之前孤身一人时尚能忍受孤独，那么如果这是为了等待她的王子，她一定也能等待下去的。

走进博雷尔子爵府时天色已晚，管家已经让人准备好了丰盛的晚餐。餐厅里暖意融融，在接过主人的大衣后仆人便退了出去，将空间留给骑士长。桌上都是他爱吃的菜肴，然而艾默里克却没有胃口，站在桌边半天，视线最终落在了一只高脚杯上。

――是她用过的高脚杯。他记起这件事，鬼使神差地伸手，把杯子握进手心。 

那个时候，英雄在难得安闲的时间里对他讲述冒险中有趣的小笑话，包括她曾被长得像大蜘蛛似的盲头蟹吓得不敢走近黑衣森林的小河。她甚至邀请他同她一起走――“下次要不要和我一起旅行？”她笑吟吟地问，瞳眸之中盛满星光。

乐意至极。艾默里克在心里回答，忍不住就要微笑起来。

趴在餐厅一角的老猫抖抖耳朵抬起头。摆着精美食物的餐桌旁边，它的主人手里紧紧攥着一只再普通不过的高脚杯，缓慢地、一点点蹲下身，在身体细微的颤抖中将脸深深埋进了手臂里。

――雪花融化、鲜花枯萎，没人知道这个故事的末尾。

她到底醒来了吗？

她会醒来吗？

――――――――  
END


End file.
